Rencontre Inattendue
by Seiryu san
Summary: Hisoka et Tsuzuki sont en mission... Le Docteur Muraki s'en mèle également... Et la jalousie se trouve être de la partie...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Seiryû

**Titre** : Rencontre inattendue

**Genre** : shônen ai, yaoi

**Couples** : Muraki + Tsuzuki, allusion à Hisoka + Tsuzuki

**Disclaimer** : Les beaux bishônens ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais rien qui rapporte de l'argent avec eux (quoique s'ils vendaient leurs charmes…) et tout le blabla…

**Chapitre 1er**

Une clairière magnifique, un rayon de soleil illumine cet endroit et laisse se diffuser de somptueuses couleurs… Une adolescente sort en courant de derrière un buisson, poursuivie par un jeune homme en apparence, grand, châtain, aux yeux améthyste. Il enlève sa veste puis la jette au loin.

« Hisoka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rattrape la !

Ouais ! Tu n'as cas courir au lieu d'enlever ta veste, tu l'aurais eu facilement !

Nan mais dis donc ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de cette température caniculaire ! Je n'ai pas de t-shirt dans ma garde-robe moi !

Et vas-y, repousse la faute sur les autres, je ne te dirais rien !

Derrière toi ! Attention ! »

Hisoka attrape la jeune fille par la manche de sa robe et la maintien fermement en liant ses deux bras derrière son dos.

« C'est bon ! Je la tiens !

… (incantation)

Wah ! Elle a disparu d'un coup ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Tsuzuki ?

Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, l'incantation a fonctionné bizarrement, c'est tout !

Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas…

Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me croit jamais ?

Tu es à court d'arguments mon petit Tsuzuki !

Eh ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est ma réplique ça ! Mais si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ça… Alors ? Tu me crois quand même quand je te dis ça ?

Mais oui je te crois ! Aller, viens on va manger quelque chose !

Ouais ! Enfin ! Je commençais à avoir très faim moi ! Je veux de la tarte aux pommes et du gâteau aux raisins ! Ah ! Et puis avec de la cannelle la tarte aux pommes !

Rah ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un coéquipier pareil ?

Eh ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as voulu rester ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Le chef m'aurait trouvé un autre coéquipier. Tu serais tranquille maintenant !

Et c'est repartit ! Bon, tu viens oui ou non ? Il y a des tartes qui t'attendent…

J'arrive !

Goinfre !

Eh ! »

Hisoka, jubilant à propos d'une andouille croisée avec un ventre sur pattes, se dirige vers le restaurant le meilleur de la région, le plus proche, et aussi le moins cher avec ledit goinfre. Une serveuse aussi belle qu'aimable les accueille avec un grand sourire, leur souhaite une agréable journée et les conduits à une table pour deux personnes située dans le coin le plus reculé du restaurant. Tsuzuki mime le geste d'enlever son manteau mais ses mains ne rencontrent rien hormis sa chemise.

« Et flûte !

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Oh ! J'ai oublié mon manteau dans la clairière…

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois qu'on pouvait être tranquille tous les deux !

Huh ?

Ah euh… Oublie… Vas donc le rechercher ton manteau !

Ouaip ! N'oublies pas de me prendre une part de tarte aux pommes !… Non, prends plutôt la tarte toute entière !

Mais oui, mais oui ! Aller, dépêches toi !

Oui… Essaie de négocier pour une tarte gratuite !

Tsuzuki !

Avec de la cannelle la tarte aux pommes !

…

Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de rigoler ?

#regard noir#

Ok, ok, ok, à tout de suite Hisoka !

C'est ça ! Ah ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pour une fois que je pouvais être en tête à tête avec lui ! Encore du temps de perdu ! »

Tsuzuki part en marchant du restaurant, et, perdu dans ses pensées, entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'Hisoka a dit quelques instants plus tôt, il arrive à la clairière sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il bute contre une souche qu'il reprend ses esprits. Il jette un regard global sur l'ensemble de la clairière mais ne voit pas sa veste. Tsuzuki réfléchit sur où est-ce qu'il était lorsqu'il a enlevé sa veste. Avisant la souche d'arbre, Tsuzuki s'avance vers celle-ci et s'assied dessus pour réfléchir un peu et regarder un peu plus méticuleusement l'ensemble de la clairière. Soudain, une silhouette se dessine petit à petit dans l'ombre des bois. Tsuzuki l'aperçoit et crie à son intention :

« Qui êtes vous ?

Un être qui vous veut du bien.

Ok… Je suis tombé sur un fou…

J'ai cru comprendre que vous recherchiez votre veste, je me trompe ?

C'est bien cela. L'auriez-vous trouvée ?

Oui… »

L'homme sort de l'ombre et avance peu à peu vers Tsuzuki, vêtu de la veste de ce dernier, ses cheveux blancs flottant au vent, des mèches glissant sur sa figure, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur sa bouche.

« Muraki !

Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! Y a-t-il quelque chose d'effrayant à me voir ici ? Suis-je si étrange que ça ?

Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre ma veste ?

Euh… A bien réfléchir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi direct Tsuzuki… Vous connaissez sans doute l'intérêt que je porte à votre égard, non ?

Oh ! Que trop bien ! Vous êtes un tueur psychopathe qui fantasme sur mon corps, qui veut me tuer pour assouvir ses désirs…

Avant peut être était-ce cela, mais ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai changé dès que je vous ai vu, là, assis sur cette souche, illuminé par un rayon de soleil faisant resplendir toute la beauté émanant de vous.

Gloups (#rougit#)

Mon petit Tsuzuki, seriez-vous capable de venir reprendre de vous-même votre veste ?

Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Rendez-moi vous-même ma veste puisque c'est vous qui l'avez prise…

Elle tien chaud, elle, au moins…

Allez, dépêchez-vous de me la rendre, il faut que je retourne voir Hisoka.

Ce petit brun ? Oh ! Il peut attendre, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important pour le moment.

Comment ça il n'a pas d'importance ? Bien sûr que si ! Il est mon coéquipier !

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Pour le moment, il n'est pas d'une grande utilité… Et je ne te ferais rien de mal, rassures-toi…

Mouais, je suis sûr que dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, vous allez me tuer…

Je suis venu sans armes, à toi de vérifier… »

Muraki défait le lacet de la veste et la laisse tomber à ses pieds, dévoilant aux yeux de Tsuzuki sa nudité. Ce dernier reste bouche bée devant un tel corps. Muraki a un corps sculpté tel une statue grecque. Tsuzuki le trouve désirable au plus haut point, tel un Apollon dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux blancs, flottant au vent, ses yeux gris, d'une admirable profondeur, son buste, tel un ange, brille d'une lumière divine. Tsuzuki qui détaille de haut en bas et de bas en haut, détaille sa morphologie, redessine le fin contour de ses muscles, ses yeux s'attardant au niveau de l'entrejambe…

A suivre…

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Pfou ! J'en ai bavé sur ce chapitre… Mon script de départ a été salement modifié… J'ai dû changer pas mal de choses… Hisoka aussi m'en a fait baver sur ce chapitre… Ses répliques sont vraiment nulles à ch… En plus, j'étais allée plus loin après la fin de ce chapitre et je voulais l'inclure ici, mais encore une fois, le script ne collait pas et je ne voulais pas non plus que mon chapitre soit trop court (même si c'est le cas, il est beaucoup trop court à mon goût…) Enfin, voilà déjà un chapitre de fini, les autre sont en finition, ils seront en ligne cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine (vive les vacances ! On a toujours trop de choses à faire…).


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusan(a)yahoo.fr

**Titre** : rencontre inattendue

**Genre** : shônen ai, lime/lemon, action, yaoi

**Couples** : Muraki+Tsuzuki, Hisoka+Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki+Muraki, Muraki x Tsuzuki x Muraki

**Disclaimer** : Bon, les persos ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement pour moi…) et je les utilise à ma manière, mais je les rendrai en pleine forme (quoiqu'un peu exténué…) et sans aucune trace de leur séquestration.

**Note :** Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent choquer certaines personnes, je m'explique : il s'agit de scènes plus ou moins explicites entre deux hommes, donc si cela vous gène, passez votre chemin...

**Remerciements :** Merci à Lili, Chris et Murasaki-kun pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !Merci à vous trois !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2ème**

Une illusion, un être divin vient d'apparaître devant lui. Tsuzuki n'en revient pas. Il croit toujours rêver. Il sort avec tant bien que mal de ses pensées soudainement devenues perverses. Il se penche pour ramasser sa veste et en se relevant, il tombe nez à nez avec le membre durci de Muraki. Tsuzuki a de plus en plus de mal à détacher son regard de l'Apollon vivant qu'il a en face de lui. Il réussit à reprendre sa veste et à détourner son regard du corps stupéfiant de la créature de rêve se trouvant devant lui…

Le sang de Tsuzuki ne fait qu'un tour. Il lâche sa veste, se rapproche de Muraki, leurs deux visages lentement se rapprochent, chacun hésitant à franchir le pas. Leurs souffles se mettent au même rythme, les battements de leurs cœurs aussi. Soudain, Tsuzuki prend possession des lèvres de Muraki et ils échangent un baiser aussi profond qu'une lacune au fond d'un océan. Tsuzuki ne peut plus détacher ses lèvres de celles de Muraki. Il ne peut pas, ou plutôt, il ne veut pas…

Au bout d'un long instant, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en éprouvant un détachement physique qui leur fait mal au cœur. Muraki entoure Tsuzuki de ses bras tremblants et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou. Tsuzuki n'écoutant que ses hormones se raccroche aux lèvres de Muraki et laisse ses mains fiévreuses découvrir le corps de son partenaire.

Des caresses sensuelles parcourent son corps, Muraki n'en peut plus et commence à vouloir déboutonner la chemise de Tsuzuki, ce dernier ne se laissant pas faire en parcourant le corps de Muraki de baisers piquants par endroit la peau frissonnante sur son passage, descendant peu à peu vers la partie inférieure. Puis, Tsuzuki embrasse le bout du sexe dur de Muraki qui frissonne et le prend dans sa bouche. Sa langue commence à jouer avec le membre dressé, Muraki gémissant de plaisir, veut que Tsuzuki arrête car il ne veut pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, mais Tsuzuki ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Il continue de jouer jusqu'à ce que Muraki soit à la limite de se libérer et se relève. Muraki, en sueur et au visage rouge, s'approche de Tsuzuki, l'embrasse à pleine bouche et dégrafe la chemise de Tsuzuki, laissant à son tour ses mains parcourir le corps tant désiré. Soudain, sans que Tsuzuki ne le pressente, il glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Tsuzuki et commence à masser son sexe, Tsuzuki rougissant de gêne et peu à peu, ne se tenant plus, il défait le bouton de son pantalon et Muraki le fait glisser millimètre par millimètre sans cesser le mouvement de va-et-vient, le long de ses hanches fines et de ses jambes finement musclées. Son membre durci par le plaisir se dresse dès que le pantalon touche le sol.

Deux êtres nus, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, se dévorant du regard, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, découvrir plus encore le corps de leur partenaire.

D'un accord commun silencieux, ils se rapprochent pour finalement se laisser aller à l'autre. Un baiser langoureux échangé, une main vicieuse se glissant dans des endroits autrefois interdits, une langue caressant langoureusement les lèvres de l'autre, deux corps prêts à s'unir, quand l'un s'écarte…

« Tsuzuki, attends !

- Hmm… Non, j'ai attendu de moment depuis trop longtemps.

- Moi aussi, mais…

- Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Non, tout à l'heure… »

Tsuzuki se rapproche de Muraki et se place à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Tsuzuki ! Arrête donc et écoute moi !

- Rah ! Pourquoi faut-il que je me retienne ?

- Parce que ! »

Muraki réussit à se libérer et se place au-dessus de Tsuzuki, de telle manière que ce dernier ne peut plus bouger.

« Tu es entrain de me frustrer là !

- Voyons mon petit Tsuzuki ! Ça reviendra, j'en suis sûr ! Ou tout du moins, je l'espère…

- Bon, arrête de plaisanter et dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire…

- Et bien voilà, tu sais très bien qu j'étais attiré par ton corps, par ton pouvoir. Mais maintenant, je te veux toi, plus ton pouvoir mais toi, ta personnalité, ta beauté, ta sensualité, ta façon de te tenir, la grâce de tes gestes, la finesse de tes traits, j'aime tout chez toi, je t'aime toi, je t'aime tout court…

- …

- Tsuzuki ? Ça ne va pas ?

- …

- Tu sais, ça va être embêtant si tu as perdu ta langue…

- C'est-à-dire que… que…

- Tu ne penses pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Tu n'aimes que mon corps, que mon apparence ! Tu me veux juste pour une nuit ! Juste pour une fois ! C'est ça Tsuzuki ?

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Tsuzuki. Moi, je t'aime, alors même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je veux bien le faire… »

BAFFE !

Muraki, la joue gauche rougie par la main de Tsuzuki, détourne la tête. Tsuzuki a les larmes qui commencent à couler de ses yeux.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça !

- Mais tu…

- Mais je n'ai pas répondu parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tu me fais une déclaration magnifique, personne ne m'en a jamais fait et donc je ne suis pas habitué à en recevoir. Mais je n'ai jamais dis que ce n'était pas réciproque.

- Tsuzuki !

- Viens, Muraki… »

Tsuzuki ouvre ses bras et Muraki se blottit dedans. Leurs bouches se rapprochent, un baiser est échangé, un seul et unique, mais pour eux, il veut tout dire. Leurs bras et leurs jambes s'emmêlent, les deux êtres n'en font plus qu'un, l'un dit trois mots, l'autre en dit deux, « je t'aime », « moi aussi ». Deux êtres en sueur, serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cet instant de bonheur. Mais ce doux moment de bonheur n'est pas destiné à durer éternellement, car ces deux êtres ont une relation contre-nature, ils seront sans doute punis un jour, mais pour le moment, ils en profitent. Ils sont seuls donc ils rêvent. Ils rêvent d'un avenir de paix, où ils pourront vivre sans devoir se tuer, où ils pourront vivre tous les deux sans crainte du regard des autres, mais ce monde est bien loin à présent… Une voix enfantine se fait entendre…

« Tsuzuki ? Où es-tu ? »

A suivre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Seiryû : Ouah ! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre d'une traite. Enfin, je suis heureuse ! Niark ! Lemon TRES implicite… (Enfin, ça dépend, la 1re partie, ce n'est pas vraiment implicite…) Dans une prochaine fic peut-être…

Tsuzuki : Je veux mon lemon EXPLICITE !

Seiryû : Euh… Pas tout de suite Asato-kun ! Je suis désolée, j'ai dit dans une autre fic peut-être…

Tsuzuki : Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne ferais plus ce que tu écris…

Seiryû : Ben tiens… #écris sur une feuille « Tsuzuki entra et vit Muraki nu, attaché et bâillonné. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et ils commencèrent une belle partie de plaisir… »# Et là, tu fais quoi ?

Tsuzuki : Mpsfxghkp…

Seiryû : Tu baves là !

Muraki (venant d'arriver) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? #lit la feuille#

Seiryû : T'en penses quoi Kazutaka-san ?

Muraki : Ma foi, c'est une très bonne idée… Tsuzuki ?

Tsuzuki : Mgpfxskmoz…

Seiryû : Mais encore ?

Muraki : Je crois qu'il approuve…

Seiryû : Ah ?

Muraki : D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de s'entraîner avant… Tu viens Tsuzuki ?

Tsuzuki : #regard pervers# C'est toi qui es en dessous non ?

Muraki : Ah oui… euh… j'ai un truc super important à faire, j'avais complètement oublié…

Tsuzuki : MURAKI ! SI TU NE REVIENS PAS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT, JE ROMPS !

Muraki (de la porte) : Gloups ! J'arrive mon amour ! #saute sur Tsuzuki et lui roule le patin du siècle#

Seiryû : Bien, ils sont prêts pour le chapitre suivant, alors… à bientôt !

Muraki : #se penche# #passe avec une pancarte « Reviews please ! »# #regarde à gauche# #regarde à droite# #tourne la pancarte : « Demandez-lui un lemon ! »#

Seiryû : Kazutaka ! Si tu ne reviens pas ici tout de suite, je te case avec Gushojin !

Tsuzuki : QUOI ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE !

Muraki : Ah ! Mon sauveur ! Je t'aime Tsuzuki d'amour !

Tsuzuki : Oui moi aussi #papouilles powaaaa#


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Seiryû

**Titre** : Rencontre inattendue

**Genre** : shônen ai, action, yaoi, deathfic

**Couples** : Muraki + Tsuzuki + Muraki ; Hisoka + Tsuzuki ; Hisoka – Muraki

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages utilisés dans ce fic ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas eu la chance de les avoir à mon anniversaire… Toute ressemblance avec des êtres réels ou ayant vécu est involontaire… Les mails piégés seront retournés à l'envoyeur, par contre les fleurs et les colis non piégés sont les bienvenus .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3ème**

« Tsuzuki ?… Mais où est-il encore passé celui-là ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est toujours fourré n'importe où… Avec un peu de chance, s'il s'est perdu j'arriverais à le retrouver… »

Hisoka attends depuis une heure le retour de Tsuzuki. Ce dernier n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Hisoka se rappelle de l'endroit où ils avaient combattus l'âme et court dans sa direction. Quand il y arrive, il ne fait pas attention à la masse noire à demi cachée par l'ombre du feuillage des arbres et son regard tombe sur la souche. Il s'assied dessus et pose son regard devant lui. Il voit une masse uniforme noire remuer légèrement puis s'immobiliser. Croyant que c'est un animal, il ne fait plus attention à la forme. Au bout de quelques instants, la forme n'ayant pas bougé, Hisoka s'avance vers elle et quand il est convaincu de ce qu'il voit, il s'arrête, paralysé par la surprise et par le dégoût de ce qu'il voit. Tsuzuki dans les bras de Muraki, tranquillement endormis, leurs jambes entrelacées, de la sueur perlant encore sur leurs fronts. Hisoka sent la jalousie monter en lui et se transformer en colère. Tsuzuki sentant une agitation autour de leur couple ouvre un œil, voit Hisoka et se relève d'un coup.

« Oh Hisoka ! Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de revenir, je me suis un peu attardé…

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça… Je te signale que ça fait une heure que je t'attends et je te retrouve dans les bras de cette chose ! Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus…

- DE MALENTENDUS ? TU APPELLES CA UN MALENTENDU ? C'EST TRES CLAIR POUR MOI !

- Mmm… Tsuzuki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, c'est Hisoka qui m'a retrouvé. »

Muraki, collé contre le torse de Tsuzuki, tourne son regard vers Hisoka, ce dernier le fusillant du regard. Hisoka reprit la parole.

« Tsuzuki, tu sais très bien que Muraki ne te veut pas, ne t'aime pas toi, mais ton pouvoir. Il est dangereux. Dangereux physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Il ne lui est pas possible d'aimer. Il ne sait pas ce que sont les sentiments, contrairement à d'autres personnes…

- Hisoka ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu le sais très bien, ou en tout cas, tu le devines aisément si tu réfléchis bien… C'est tout simple, je t'aime, mais toi, tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres, tu vas toujours de l'avant, sans te préoccuper de ceux qui t'entourent, de ceux qui ont des sentiments pour toi, de ceux que tu mérites, de ceux qui n'ont qu'une envie, te toucher, te convaincre de les aimer. Je fais parti de ces gens-là, malgré moi, je n'ai pas su me libérer de ton charme, de ton charisme, de mon attirance pour toi… C'est pourquoi je te demande de laisser cet être abject et de venir avec moi.

- Alors là ! Je ne te savais pas si égoïste Hisoka. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu n'as jamais dit cela, ni même avoir une seule pensée blessante à mon égard. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, ce n'et pas réciproque. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je te considère comme un frère, je ne peux pas avoir une pensée comme ça envers toi. Je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça, mais c'est Muraki que j'aime de tout mon cœur, et non toi. Même si tu me faisais un lavage de cerveau, tu ne pourrais effacer mon amour pour lui.

- Je te trouve bien minable de te raccrocher à un être aussi pitoyable que lui.

- Ecoute Hisoka, je ne te permets pas de juger Muraki de cette façon. C'est lui celui que j'ai choisi, ce n'est pas toi, ç fait très mal quand on sait que des sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, rassures-toi, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience, et je peux t'assurer que je connais cette douleur, mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison et que tu parviennes à me voir autrement qu'en tant qu'objet de ton désir. »

Hisoka part en avant et se jette sur Muraki.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'immisces dans notre existence ? Pourquoi as-tu pris le cœur de celui que j'aime ?

- Hisoka ! Arrête ton cirque ! »

Tsuzuki essaie de retenir les coups d'Hisoka, tous dirigés vers Muraki. Hisoka, les larmes aux yeux, essaye de repousser Tsuzuki pour réussir à toucher Muraki de ses poings. Hisoka, comprenant que le cœur de Tsuzuki est pris par l'homme se trouvant devant lui et sachant que Tsuzuki ne le laisse pas toucher Muraki, il se calme un peu et essaye de raisonner Tsuzuki.

« Tu le sais bien Tsuzuki, Muraki est notre ennemi, tu ne peux pas avoir des relations comme celles-ci avec lui. Il te laissera tomber ou te tuera dès u'il le voudra. Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui. Viens avec moi, cela vaut mieux.

- Hisoka, quand comprendras-tu que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me faire lâcher Muraki ? Je l'aime !

- JE NE PERMETTRAIS JAMAIS CELA !

- Hisoka ! NOOOOON ! »

Une énergie destructrice s'amasse autour d'Hisoka. Il lève les bras pour concentrer cette énergie au bout de ceux-ci. Sur son visage, la haine et la rage d'avoir perdu ce qu'il désire ne fait qu'accentuer son désir meurtrier. Quand toute l'énergie est concentrée au bout de ses mains, formant une boule lumineuse, il la projette dans la direction de Muraki. Un cri se fait entendre, la luminosité de l'énergie les aveugle tous, un deuxième cri se fait entendre, la lumière disparaît, un corps est à terre…

« Tsuzuki ?… Tsuzuki, arrête de faire l'idiot et ouvre tes yeux… Allez, bon sang, arrête de faire semblant ! »

Muraki secoue de tout son amour le corps de Tsuzuki, étalé à ses pieds. Il prend la tête et la pose sur ses genoux, Tsuzuki reprend un peu ses esprits. Hisoka reste debout, stupéfait de ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Muraki… Je… je ne vais pas survivre…

- Mais si, tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas voir, et tout va redevenir comme avant, tu verras…

- Non, c'est fini… Avant de mourir, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose… Hisoka, sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu viens de faire. Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un dont tu es digne, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras. Je te souhaite d'être heureux… Muraki, je vais te dire une dernière fois ces trois mots : je t'aime. Je regrette de partir aussi rapidement. Essaye de ne pas verser de larmes pour mon départ… Je vous fais mes adieux à tous les deux. Je suis désolé de devoir partir vite, mais je n'ai pas e temps. Adieu…

- Tsuzuki ?… Non ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Ce n'est pas vrai hein ? Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es un shinigami, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Fais quelque chose toi ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça !

- Je… je ne peux rien faire, ce sort que j'ai jeté est irréversible, il n'y a qu'un seul être qui peut rendre la vie, mais il faut vraiment le convaincre. Je ne suis pas en état de le ramener à la vie…

- Alors, s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, tue-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tue-moi, lance-moi le même sort qu'à Tsuzuki.

- Non, je ne veux pas commettre un second meurtre.

- Tue-moi ! Je t'en prie, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui… Tue-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Muraki, les yeux rougis à force de retenir ses larmes supplie Hisoka de toute son âme. Ce dernier finit par céder. Une deuxième masse d'énergie apparaît, un éclair, puis tout retombe. Muraki se traîne contre Tsuzuki, lie leurs mains et dit dans un dernier souffle…

« Attends-moi mon amour, je te rejoindrais et je te suivrais quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime… »

Hisoka, debout dans la clairière, contemple le deux corps inertes des deux amants, illuminés par un rayon de soleil. Deux hommes qui méritaient de vivre un amour impossible venaient de s'envoler, tels des anges, chacun tenant tendrement la main de l'autre.

**OWARI **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes de fin de fic :**

Seiryû : Ah ! Enfin finie ! Je commençais à désespérer… (# en mode « raconte ses déboires »#). Je voulais mettre en ligne ce chapitre plus tôt, mais le fichier restait introuvable… Je l'ai cherché dans toutes mes innombrables disquettes, rien, pas une seule trace de son passage… Donc j'ai dû tout recommencer et retrouver tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Heureusement, j'ai retrouvé mes brouillons, donc j'ai pu reconstituer presque fidèlement la première version, mais avec quelques changements quand même…

Tsuzuki : Ah bon ? Il y a eu des changements ?

Seiryû : Ouaip…

Muraki : Attends-moi, mon amour, je t'aime…

Seiryû : Oulà ! Il est encore sous le choc je crois…

Tsuzuki : Eh ! Muraki, je suis ici, c'est bon, je vis ! Tu peux sortir de ton rêve !

Muraki : #pince Tsuzuki#

Tsuzuki : Aieuh ! Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Muraki : Je vérifiais si tu étais réel… Maintenant que j'en suis convaincu, je peux t'inviter dans ma chambre…

Tsuzuki : Mmmm… Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que tu le mérites…

Muraki : #regard pervers# Tu ne le regretteras pas si tu viens…

Tsuzuki : Je ne sais pas si je fais bien d'accepter, mais je viens…

#partent tous les deux, Muraki, la main sur les fesses de Tsuzuki#

Seiryû : Je me sens plus très utile, d'ailleurs, je me demande s'ils ne seraient pas mieux tous les deux à écrire seuls leurs propres fics… Excusez-moi deux petites secondes… #s'adressant aux occupants de la chambre d'à côté : « Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit non ? On ne s'entend plus ici ! »# Bon reprenons… Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire une séquelle… J'ai bien une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à en faire une séquelle… J'espère que ce fic vous a plu…

**Remerciements :** merci à Murasaki-kun et Lili( smack x) pour leur reviews


End file.
